C3P0s Restricted Files
by Commanderfox77
Summary: When Jaina, Jacen and Anakin Solo hack C-3P0s data bank they discover the restricted access memory. But what is in there?
1. Meeting Ass-hoka Tano

Hello people. As some of you may know this is **NOT** my fic. This was posted somewhere (I can't remember which site) by someone (I can't remember who) some time ago (I can't remember when) and never finished. I have decided to copy/paste it from chapter 1 to chapter 30 and continue it myself from there. If I am not allowed to do this, please tell me via PMs or reviews. Thx

**CHAPTER ONE: **Meeting Ass-hoka Tano

'Come on Anakin... You said you could hack into C-3PO's restricted files!' the fifteen year old Jaina Solo scolded her younger fourteen year old brother. 'Dad's gonna be back soon and if he catches us tampering with C-3PO's memory, he'll have a fit!'

'Give him some room to work Jaina; he's the only one that can do it... We're just lucky C-3PO is down for maintenance' Jaina's twin brother Jacen responded to his sister's verbal jabs at Anakin.

'Why do you two want to get into these files anyway?' asked Anakin as he used a screwdriver to slide off one of C-3PO's panels. The three teenagers had surprised the golden droid and before he was able to shout out for help, he had been disabled and rendered helpless while Anakin worked his mechanical wizardry over the hapless droid.

'It has to do with what me and Jaina overheard Mom, Dad and Uncle Luke talking about last week' Jacen replied, looking eager to have a look at the secure files in C-3PO's memory bank.

'Why... What did they say?' Anakin asked innocently, as he crossed some wires and inserted a holo-chip into the droid's input drive.

'Should we tell him...? He may be too young' Jaina asked her brother with a smile on her face.

'I'm only a year younger than you... and besides... like Jacen said, I'm the only one who can do this and I'm not doing it unless I know what's going on!' Anakin replied, looking both angry and confused.

'Alright... Alright... Just keep working' Jacen responded, getting Anakin to continue working while he told his brother what he and his sister knew so far. 'Last week, Jaina and I were working on some Jedi focusing techniques when we heard Mom and Dad talking angrily in Mom's office. We wanted to know what was going on so we snuck downstairs and hid just outside the door. That's when we heard not only Mom and Dad in the room, but Uncle Luke as well and they all seemed to be a little upset. Apparently Luke and Dad were mad at Mom for not scrubbing C-3PO's restricted files like she had promised. They said that if people ever got those files, they wouldn't understand and the entire New Republic might fall down around the lies. Before Mom could reply though, we heard Chewbacca walking down the hall towards the office so we got out of there before we were found out' Jacen finished recounting their story.

'Since then, we've been biding our time until everybody was out of the house. With Mom and Mara Jade off trying to solve some political crisis and Dad and Chewie off fixing the Millennium Falcon, we knew this was our only chance' Jaina continued her brother's explanation just as Anakin crossed one last wire and sighed with relief.

'I'm downloading the files now onto this holo-chip... It looks like there are a number of holovids in the files' Anakin said looking surprised. To his knowledge, C-3PO had never had his memory scrubbed, unlike almost every other droid. To his surprise however, there were files being downloaded that were well over forty years old. It appeared that C-3PO was far older than was first believed and because C-3PO had never mentioned anything so far back; it was obvious that he had had his memory wiped at least once since his creation. 'Weird... It looks like some of these are in chronological order, dating back to over forty-five years ago'

'Forty-five years... Whoa... What are they all about?' Jacen responded in awe.

'Maybe they're historical vids... It would make sense why Uncle Luke and Dad were so mad about them not being deleted... They could tell a whole different story than the one we've always heard' Jaina said, taking the chip from Anakin and slipping it into a nearby holo-projector. 'Let's watch one before Dad and Chewie get back'

'Okay!' Jacen and Anakin replied before finding a seat in front of the projector and getting comfy for the show.

The holovid started to play and the three siblings were taken aback at how realistic the video seemed for something so old.

'Master Skywalker... Master Skywalker... Wait for me!' shouted a teenage figure who was trailing a tall dark and handsome Jedi Knight.

'Hurry up Ahsoka... We don't have all day' replied the tall Jedi Knight who looked strangely like Jacen.

'That must be Grandpa Anakin' Jacen said, breaking the silence and interrupting the holovid.

'Shut up Jacen!' both Anakin and Jaina responded in unison before all three were drawn back into the video playing in front of them.

'I thought Master Kenobi was supposed to meet us at the rendezvous point Master?' Ahsoka asked Anakin Skywalker as they approached a tall fortified base, filled with both droids and Separatist supplies.

Anakin turned around and took a long hard look at his first Padawan. Ahsoka Tano was a member of the Togruta species; a species whose female's physical appearance and ability to influence those around them with their charm, had made them a contender to rival the female members of the Twi'lek people. Ahsoka's talents as Jedi Padawan had only added to her abilities and since reaching the Togruta age of ascension, which is twelve, her appearance and sexual proclivities had continued to evolve. Until the age of maturity, which is around 18, the Togruta species was extremely susceptible to the sexual urges around them. Only the most strong-willed Togruta women could keep their libidos in check for six odd years of temptation. Because of her strength in the force however, Ahsoka had needed every ounce of self-restraint inside her not to succumb to the desires continually building between her legs. Ahsoka had been Anakin Skywalker's Padawan for a few months and although so far she had been able to keep down her species ancestral urges, the feelings and yearnings around her continued to contribute to her own need to sexually satisfy herself. In fact, the reason she was now a few paces behind her Master was because she had found herself a nice quiet spot away from her Master and had rubbed her horny pussy for a just a little relief.

'Okay Snips... That's the second time you've fallen behind... What's going on?' Anakin asked his Padawan as they both took shelter inside an old dilapidated building only a few hundred feet from the droid base.

'Sorry Master... I can't tell you... It's a closely held secret of my people' Ahsoka pleaded with her Master as she took a seat beside Anakin and crossed her legs as tightly as possible.

'You can trust me Snips... It's clearly bothering you and affecting your performance' Anakin replied, putting a hand on her shoulder and patting it to comfort her.

'But if Master Shaak Ti finds out, she'll be furious!' Ahsoka replied, looking both confused and conflicted. Her duty to her species should outweigh her obligation to her Master, but Ahsoka's willpower was quickly ebbing away and if she didn't deal with it now or at least tell her Master about it, there could be some serious consequences down the line if it somehow impeded her performance and led to an accident or even worse, a death. The only problem was that Master Shaak Ti, who was a member of the Togruta species, could somehow find out and have her exiled by both the Jedi Order and her own people for revealing a closely held dirty secret like the one she was keeping from her Master.

'Master Shaak Ti won't need to find out... It'll just be between you and me, Snips' Anakin told her, guiding her over to a nearby wall and making her sit down beside him. 'Besides... Obi Wan radioed in and told me that his clone troopers had gotten into a little trouble... He'll be over an hour before he makes it to us'

'I never knew Grandpa had a Padawan before he became Darth Vader...' Jaina said, watching the holovid in fascination.

'Yeah... And she's hot too...' Jacen laughed, looking at Jaina with a smile on his face.

'I can't say I disagree... She does have a nice bum' Jaina replied, shocking both her brothers nearly into a coma.

'What?' Anakin responded before his brother could.

'Just kidding' Jaina quickly replied, with a smirk, even though she couldn't help but find her Grandfather's Padawan quite attractive.

'Well Master... It's like this... At the age of 12 Togruta females go through a sort of phase for six years' Ahsoka said to Anakin after sitting down beside him. 'So far I've been able to fight against this change, but every day it gets harder to control'

'What gets harder to control?' Anakin replied innocently.

'They call it The Urge... A biological yearning to fulfill the Togruta females' most basic needs!' Ahsoka said looking embarrassed as she look down in shame.

'Which is?'

Without saying a word, Ahsoka took hold of Anakin's hand that was on her shoulder and guided it down under her small leather skirt and towards her moist pair of panties.

'What the hell?' Anakin shouted out almost too loudly when he felt his fingers come into contact with Ahsoka's wet panties. He could feel the warmth radiating from her sweet teenage snatch and immediately knew what Ahsoka had been talking about.

'I'm sorry Master, it's just too much for me to suppress any longer!'

'I could... Uhhhhh... Teach you... Ummmm... Some Jedi exercises to deal with that' Anakin groaned, letting Ahsoka move his hand in a circular motion against her dripping wet pussy.

'Jedi calming exercises and meditation no longer work Master... Rubbing my own pussy doesn't even come close to satisfying The Urge any longer... I need you Master!' Ahsoka moaned, lifting her long flexible leg over Anakin's lap and grinding up and down on groin.

'But... Ahhh Fuck it... But this stays between us' Anakin replied, embracing Ahsoka in his arms before moving into kiss her. Both of Anakin's hands moved to Ahsoka's firm teenage ass, before pulling up her skirt and ripping off her little white panties.

'Mmmppfff... That feels good Master!' Ahsoka moaned, enjoying the sensation of her panties being torn from her hot wet snatch.

Anakin's hands moved up to her firm ass, gripped it tight and began massaging it while Ahsoka passionately made out with him. He could feel his cock beginning to swell in anticipation, as Ahsoka grinded up and down on his lap. Before he could unzip his pants and see if Ahsoka's skills in the bed matched her skills with a lightsaber, Ahsoka got off his lap, stood up and looked down at the giant bulge in his pants.

'Mmmm... I've never tasted one you know... And that one looks tasty' she moaned, pulling off her top to reveal a pair of small but nubile set of gorgeous breasts. Her tiny dark nipples were erect and Anakin could tell she was as ready as he was to fuck. Ahsoka had something in mind first however; without pausing, she slid down his body until her mouth was only inches from the bulge in Anakin's pants. Ever so slowly, she slid her hands up his thighs and towards his zipper. Anakin could hardly wait as she slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down to reveal no underwear but a very thick eight inch hard monster. 'Holy Cow! That looks big!' Ahsoka drooled, lowering her mouth to Anakin's sensitive cock and engulfing the tip. Ahsoka may have been a virgin and had never seen a human cock, but the genetic code which had brought on The Urge in Ahsoka also gave her the special gift of a talent every Togruta female was born with; an innate sexual skill that almost no species could match.

'Ughhh... Are you sure... Ughhhhh... That you've never... Ughhhh... Done this before' Anakin groaned as Ahsoka moved her mouth back and forth over his entire cock with her unbelievable deep-throating skills. He'd never felt anything like it; not even Padme could suck his cock like Ahsoka was doing. Wanting to reciprocate and possibly slow down Ahsoka so he could at least last long enough to get a piece of her sweet snatch, Anakin slid down the wall until he was lying on his back, flipped Ahsoka around so they were facing opposite directions and delved his tongue into her wet cunt while Ahsoka continued to suck on his shaft.

'Ahhhh Yesss Master!' moaned Ahsoka as the pressure that had been building between her legs for so long was finally being satisfied. After only a few minutes of licking her tasty twat, Ahsoka screamed out in exaltation as she exploded into orgasm and her juices flowed through her spasm-stricken pussy and into Anakin's open waiting mouth.

'Ahhh Fuck... You taste so good!' Anakin mumbled as he lapped up her tasty juices and licked her pussy dry. 'Ahsoka... You better slow down or I'm gonna cum!' he groaned after lapping up the last of her sweet nectar.

'Cum?' Ahsoka asked, not really knowing what her Master was talking about. As she turned her head around to look back at Anakin to question him, she heard him grunt twice and feel something hot and sticky splash against her right cheek.

'UGHHHH... FUCK ME... UGHHHH!' Anakin groaned, just as Ahsoka turned her head back to look at him. His cum sprang from his cock and struck Ahsoka's right cheek before she turned to face it. Anakin wasn't finished there though, as another four streams sprang out from the tip of his cock and covered Ahsoka's pretty face with a large load of sticky Jedi cum.

'Mmmm... This tastes pretty good!' Ahsoka said nonchalantly as she licked her lips and enjoyed the salty flavour while Anakin basked in the afterglow of what was probably a big mistake.

'Anakin... Are you there Anakin?' Obi Wan Kenobi's voice came over the radio in Anakin's pocket. 'We made excellent time and are coming up on your position now'

'Oh shit... Get dressed Ahsoka!' Anakin frantically said to his Padawan as he pulled his pants up and stuffed Ahsoka's panties into his pocket for later. Ahsoka threw on her tube top and pulled down her skirt before wiping off the cum left on her face.

'Where's my panties Master?' Ahsoka said scrambling around the floor of the dilapidated building trying to find her underwear before both Obi Wan and the clone troopers made it to their position. She had to find those panties; her skirt was far too short for her to go into battle without wearing them. Everybody would see both her snatch and firm orange ass every time she lunged, jumped or flipped.

'Forget them Ahsoka... Obi Wan is here!'

The holovid abruptly ended and all three Solo children were left looking both stunned and impressed. Jacen and Anakin were doing their best to cover their own bulges while Jaina kept one of her hands on her pussy.

'That was fucking hot!' Jacen said, looking very impressed. Both Jaina and Anakin nodded in agreement as Jaina stood up and took the data chip from the holo-projector and placed it in her pocket.

'I'll I want to know is how they got all this footage... I mean, C-3PO couldn't have been following them around the whole time and I doubt even R2-D2 could've been there all that time either' Jaina said, fanning herself with her hand to try and cool herself down.

'The only explanation I can think of is that C-3PO somehow downloaded footage, audio and all relevant information that had to do with Grandpa Anakin' responded Anakin after pausing the holovid and going over to C-3PO to take a look at his main processor. 'Or more likely, collected any videos of consequence involving Grandpa Anakin, like this little event with his horny Padawan' he continued, as he connected a few of C-3PO's wires. 'Maybe... If I do this and that' he continued, attaching a few wires, creating a spark and restarting C-3PO all in one action, 'He might be able to tell us himself'

'Wait Anakin... Dad will be home any minute, let's ask him some other time... Besides, he might not know anything' Jaina said before moving towards the door and getting ready to leave before C-3PO's start up sequence finished.

'Aren't you coming Jacen...' Anakin said as he made to leave.

'In a minute... I just gotta check something first' Jacen lied, covering up the bulge in his pants as his siblings left the room. As his brother and sister left for the living room to meet with their father and Chewie, Jacen ran to his room and locked the door, unable to forget what he had seen and the hot little number his grandfather had as his Padawan.

'I can't wait until I get a Padawan'


	2. Meeting Ass-hoka Tano 2

**CHAPTER 2: Meeting Ass-hoka Tano 2**

'Hey Dad... Where's Chewie?' asked a flustered Anakin Solo as he and his fifteen year old sister, Jaina, walked into the family's living room to find their father rooting through the cushions on the sofa.

'Oh... He's back at docking bay, still working on the Falcon... I just came back to find that console I was working on last night. I know I left it here somewhere...' Han Solo replied, digging through the cushions to find the tiny console which could mean flight or folly when it came to the venerable Millennium Falcon.

'We'll help you find it, Dad' said Jaina as she and Anakin used their telekinetic Jedi powers to levitate every cushion in the room until their Father finally found the device.

'Thanks kids... I definitely won't be home for dinner though, so you'll be on your own tonight... See ya' Han said before exiting the room and then the Solo home.

'So Jaina... How about we watch another one of those videos...?' Anakin asked his sister, looking anxious to watch another historical holovid the three siblings had stolen from C-3PO's restricted files.

'Fine... Go get Jacen and meet me down in the holo-projector room' Jaina replied, also wanting to see what else the files contained.

While Anakin went to get her twin brother, Jaina went back down to the projector room to find C-3PO. Not wanting the droid to report back to their mother or father that they had stolen from his restricted memory files or that they had been watching inappropriate movies, Jaina found the droid and before C-3PO could even utter a single word, she had him shut down again.

Two minutes later, after pulling Jacen out of his room looking sweaty and dishevelled, the two brothers met their sister down in the projector room where they got comfy to watch another instalment of the true untold history of the Old Republic.

'Start it already!' Anakin demanded of his sister as she put the data chip into the projector before sitting back down.

'Are you prepared for the assault Anakin... ?' Obi Wan Kenobi asked his old Padawan as they looked out at the Separatist droid and supply fort only a few hundred metres away. Obi Wan had arrived only minutes earlier, accompanied by over forty well-trained clone troopers and five heavy artillery cannons to assault the base.

'Yes Master... I've already formulated a plan of attack' Anakin said reassuringly, even though he had spent the last twenty minutes giving into his basest urges in order to satisfy his Padawan's growing sexual needs. Ahsoka Tano was going through a difficult phase in her life and like all other Togruta females, the need to satisfy The Urge was nearly overwhelming at most times. To help his Padawan cope with the nearly insatiable sexual need, Anakin had taken one for the team as it was and satisfied the growing sexual pressure impairing Ahsoka's Jedi skills.

'And... What is this plan?' Obi Wan asked as they used binoculars to spy on the fort along with a few other clone troopers.

'We use the heavy artillery to create a creeping barrage up to walls, where me, you and Ahsoka split up from the clone troopers, scale the walls, plant explosives and escape while the troopers create a diversion at the gate' Anakin said, looking impressed with himself for coming up with such a great plan.

'Sounds like a good plan my old Padawan... Let's just hope it works as well as it sounds' Obi Wan replied as he put down his binoculars and prepared himself for the assault. Ten minutes later, the clone troopers and the heavy artillery were set up and ready to create the barrage and diversion. Starting out with the artillery, a covering fire was established in front of the clone troopers and the three Jedi warriors. Using the artillery barrage as a blanket of cover, the assault team made it to the wall with little resistance and no casualties. While the artillery began assaulting the main base and drawing off attention from the main assault force, the clone troopers split from the Jedi and began their attack on the main gate. Using that as a diversion the three Jedi, led by Anakin, found a low section of the wall and got ready to climb the barricade and enter the fortified base.

'Go ahead Anakin, then Ahsoka and myself' Obi Wan said, turning his back to Anakin and Ahsoka to guard their backs while they climbed the wall.

'Ah... Master... Maybe I should go last' Ahsoka replied, looking embarrassed and rattled. Only a few minutes earlier she and Anakin had given into their basest desires and in the process of sucking his cock and having her pussy eaten out to perfection, she had somehow lost her panties. Because she was wearing only a small skirt, every time she jumped, flipped or even got caught in a gust of wind, her tight pussy and round ass would be completely visible. If she went second up the wall with Master Obi Wan helping her up, he'd get a clear view of both her delectable assets.

'Nonsense Ahsoka, you'll need my help to get up the wall' Obi Wan said as Anakin used his force talents to easily scale the wall all by himself.

'Dammit' Ahsoka said to herself, as she got ready to scale the wall. Ahsoka had always greatly respected Master Kenobi and she didn't want him to think her some kind of improper teenage slut for not wearing any panties when going into battle. Obi Wan turned around just as Ahsoka started to run up the side of the wall and using the force to help push her upwards into Anakin's waiting arms.

'Huh...' Obi Wan said to himself after swearing he saw something that couldn't be. 'Did she have any panties on?' he said to himself as he stroked his beard and remembered back to when he used the force to push her up the wall. He clearly remembered a firm toned ass and the slightest glimpse of a tight bald teenage pussy. Obi Wan felt a small twinge in his groin before refocusing himself and scaling the wall with ease. He looked over at Ahsoka and immediately knew that what he had seen was true; the look on her face told the entire sorry.

'Okay... Let's go' Anakin said after looking around the base and taking in what would surely be a very difficult task. He smirked once for good measure, knowing for certain that Obi Wan got a clear view of Ahsoka's sweet snatch. It had been him who had stolen her panties after their little foray in the dilapidated building. He had stolen the underwear all for the sake of glorying in the fact that it had been him who had gotten into her panties first.

The assault on the base was fraught with both danger and difficulty; the three Jedi had to destroy several hundred battle droids before finally planting the last of the charges and exiting through the main gate where the clone troopers were putting up a valiant stand. Only thirty troopers remained, but they were still fighting as hard as they could. Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi Wan exited the base, followed swiftly by the clones, just before the charges were detonated and the entire base was engulfed in flames and explosions. Although the mission had been a complete success, Ahsoka knew that she had exposed herself on several occasions during the fight; flipping, jumping and somersaulting around, letting both her Master and Obi Wan get a good few looks at her bald twat and perfectly shaped supple ass.

'Nice work out there Snips... I think you even impressed Obi Wan with that little exhibition!' Anakin told his Padawan with a smile on his face, knowing full well that like him, Obi Wan had seen up her skirt on several occasions during the assault.

'Yes Ass-hoka, quite a thrilling performance...' Obi Wan responded, purposefully emphasizing the word 'ass' in Ahsoka's name in order to let her know that he'd seen her sweet buns several times throughout the battle. 'I'll rendezvous back with you two on Coruscant for our debrief at the Jedi Temple... You and Ahsoka take your ship straight back... I'll mop things up here and see you there within a couple of days' Obi Wan ordered Anakin and Ahsoka.

'Did he call me Ass-hoka, Master?' Ahsoka asked Anakin with a giggle in spite of herself.

'Ass-hoka... I think I like it' Anakin said with a smile while he and his Padawan began their walk back to the ship they had arrived in. Although not the fastest or most manoeuvrable craft Anakin had ever piloted, it was one of the better armoured and smoother flyers. For being such an ugly ship on the outside; with a long fixed wing on one side and a smaller one on the other, the ship was quite large and comfortable in the inside; perfect for the long trips that Anakin often had to take.

'How the hell did C-3PO get all this footage; even if he somehow tapped into all the video recorders around Grandpa Anakin, there would be no way they could get all these angles' Jaina said with confusion on her face. 'We definitely have to talk with C-3PO after this video is over... Right Jacen... Anakin?' she continued, looking over at her brothers, whose eyes were still transfixed on the figure of Ahsoka Tano.

'What... Yeah ... Sure... Now shut up!' Jacen said, staring at the holovid, just as Ahsoka walked up the boarding plank to her ship, revealing once again her supple orange teenage ass.

'This is exactly why Mom and Dad restrict the HoloNet from you two... Pervs'

Once Ahsoka and Anakin finally entered the ship and closed the hatches, they made their way to the bridge, where they started the engines and took off; beginning their long road back to Coruscant.

'So Ahsoka... How are you feeling now' Anakin asked his Padawan as they settled into their pilot's chairs. He was of course referring to The Urge that Ahsoka and all Togruta's of her age had to deal with.

'Just a little better, Master... It never really goes away and it's almost impossible to satisfy' Ahsoka said with a grin on her face as she moved her fingers towards her skirt.

'Well... You know... There's no reason for you to suffer... We do have an entire day before we make it back to Coruscant... I could... You know... Help with your problem again' Anakin said with a sly smile on his face as his eyes became transfixed on Ahsoka's long white leg stockings and her hand slowly moving underneath her skirt. Not even his wife Padme had tasted so good when he had licked her pussy last and although Anakin loved Padme, he just somehow knew that Ahsoka's pussy would be the best thing he would ever taste.

'I was thinking the same thing Master!' Ahsoka replied with a grin and before Anakin could move or say anything, Ahsoka was on her feet and pulling off her small tube top to reveal her perky little breasts and those delectable nipples that Anakin hadn't had the pleasure to suck on so far. He wasn't going to let that opportunity pass him by again and as Ahsoka straddled Anakin's lap while he remained sitting in the pilot's chair, he took one of her small hard nipples into his mouth and sucked on it. Ahsoka moaned out in pleasure as her hands moved down to his waist and unzipped his pants again. Anakin was able to wiggle out of his pesky pants while Ahsoka continued to grind up and down on his lap and play with his hardening cock. 'Fuck... That feels good Master!' groaned Ahsoka as Anakin slapped and squeezed her supple teenage ass while continuing to suckle on both of her beautiful little nipples. 'I can't wait for you to be inside me, Master'

'Me neither... Let's not wait any longer, baby' Anakin moaned, lifting her high up onto his waist while he used his hand to guide his eight inch hard shaft towards her already dripping wet twat. 'Are you ready, Ass-hoka?' He jested, as the tip of his cock rubbed up and down her soft folds, causing her to moan even louder in anticipation for penetration.

'I've been waiting all my life for this!' Ahsoka moaned back, giggling in the process for being called by her pet name, Ass-hoka. Having never been penetrated in her short life, Ahsoka's pussy was perhaps the tightest thing Anakin had ever experience as he slowly let Ahsoka slide down his waist and onto his hardened shaft.

'Fuck... You're so tight!' Anakin grunted as only the tip of his cock was able to make it past her tight slit. 'I bet you're still a virgin too, aren't you' he continued as more and more of his shaft began penetrating her until it was rubbing up against her previously untouched hymen. 'Well... You're not anymore...' he shouted, slamming his hips upwards with Ahsoka screaming in agony. With her innocence now his and a small trickle of blood rolling down his throbbing cock, Anakin began to slowly ease more and more of his eight inches into her tight cunt until Ahsoka nearly blacked out.

'Master... I think I'm gonna cum!' Ahsoka screamed out in both pain and pleasure as her body shook and a trembling ran through her, until once again her pussy exploded in orgasm, drenching Anakin's cock with a fresh quantity of her sweet Togruta nectar.

'Grandpa was a player' Anakin said out loud with his hand in his pants, trying to hold back what was surely a losing battle.

'This is the hottest thing I've ever seen!' Jaina exclaimed seconds later with her hand also down her pants massaging her fifteen year old tight pussy, trying her hardest to match the rhythm her late grandfather was now keeping with his sexy little Padawan. She could only imagine what it would feel like to have something so big inside her.

'Shut up you two... Let's keep watching!' Jacen said angrily, before turning up the volume and settling back down in his seat, very interested and turned on by the sight in front of him.

Ahsoka was nearly in tears from going through such a powerful orgasm while Anakin didn't miss a beat; continuing to move more and more of his shaft inside her until soon he was balls deep in Ahsoka's tight snatch.

'It feels so good Master... I think I'm gonna cum again!' Ahsoka screamed only five minutes later. Anakin had kicked it into overdrive after Ahsoka warm juices had covered his shaft and balls the first time and now that her pussy was clenching his cock again, his own need for release was beginning to overpower his better judgement.

'I'm gonna cum too Ass-hoka!' Anakin groaned, grabbing and squeezing Ahsoka's tight ass and biting down on her left nipple. 'Unghhh... Ahhhh... Ummmm...!' Anakin and Ahsoka grunted together as both were driven over the edge. Ahsoka's pussy clamped down on Anakin's full eight inches just as Anakin thrust upwards to get as deep into her as possible. As Ahsoka's juices once again splashed onto Anakin's lap, Anakin's cock began to swell and within seconds was spewing a very large load of Jedi seed into Ahsoka's teenage womb.

'It's hot... It's hot!' Ahsoka moaned, as she felt Anakin's hot sticky cum being fired into her pussy with stream after stream of his powerful and potent Jedi semen being planted deep inside Ahsoka's vulnerable womb. Not thinking of the possible consequences, Anakin squeezed Ahsoka tight to his body and shot the last of his cum into her just as she finally started coming down from her own orgasm. 'Mmmmm... Master... You filled me right up!' Ahsoka moaned as she got off of Anakin's lap and looked down at her pussy. A thin stream of his semen was leaking from her pussy and slowly rolling down her orange thigh and onto her white leggings.

'I probably shouldn't have cum inside you Ass-hoka' Anakin sighed, breathing hard and trying to catch his breath after such a fantastic workout.

'Why?' Ahsoka responded innocently, not fully understanding the possible consequences of having so much potent seed being planted deep inside her teenage pussy.

'Oh... No reason... Don't you even worry about it' Anakin replied, not wanting to worry his young Padawan with a fairly unlikely possibility. Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders naively and instead of throwing her tube top back on; she unzipped her skirt and walked towards the back of the bridge completely naked, showing off her amazing ass and unique silver markings just above her backside. What are you doing?' Anakin asked his Padawan after swivelling his chair around to see where Ahsoka and her fine ass were going.

'I need a shower... Care to join me, Master?' Ahsoka replied, giving her Master a wink and a little wiggle of her ass, before opening the door and walking back towards the crew quarters and a hot refreshing shower. Ahsoka didn't even have to turn around to know that Anakin was up for a shower with her; the sound of his pilot's seat swivelling around and footsteps behind her told her all that she needed to know.

'Let's watch another one!' Anakin said as soon as the video file ended and the holo-projector went blank.

'Sorry Anakin, but that video was a lot longer than the last and Dad could be home anytime now; besides, I want some answers from C-3PO before I watch another one of these videos' Jaina replied, pulling her hand from her pants and walking over to C-3PO to start him up. Within seconds C-3PO was up and running, already babbling on about something the kids didn't care about.

'Shut up C-3PO... What do you know about the restricted files on your memory drive?' Jacen asked the droid after he finally shut up for a second.

'Restricted files, sir? I have no knowledge of any restricted files' C-3PO answered truthfully, not knowing what the children were talking about.

'Okay... Then, when were you created; what was the date you came online?' Anakin asked after realizing the droid had no idea what they were talking about.

'I was brought on line the very same day of your mother's birth Master Anakin... At least that's the first thing I remember' C-3PO replied, pondering his own existence for a moment.

'But... That's impossible...' Anakin started before being roughly punched in the shoulder by his brother and guided out of the room by his siblings with the data chip in hand.

'Shut up Anakin... We'll get in trouble if goldenrod there catches on to what we've done' Jacen said, pulling his brother into the living room with his sister and making him calm down.

'We'll just have to solve this mystery some other time... Because right now, I'm hungry!'


	3. update

Hey guys, gals and non-binary pals. Thanks for following and favouriting this story. I'm working extra hard on chap 31, but it might not be released in the next 2 weeks / See it's my holidays right now and usually it would mean _more _time to write, but not in this case, unfortunately. I have to make 3 presentations and lots more project protocols. The free time I _will _have I will be spending with friends and family. I hope you understand. I will however _try _to work on it, because I'm very excited about completing it.

Out


End file.
